


dangerous

by ixofswords



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, Poetry, but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixofswords/pseuds/ixofswords
Summary: i return with the only thing i seem to write for anymore besides my own works.homoerotic, classical-overtoned journal-entry-ish poetry (read: what my personal diary sounds like) ; richard is so very gay(title is from dangerous by depeche mode)





	dangerous

his tongue is smoother than the wine he pours down my lips

i am held by just thin red threads suspended from the ceiling

he could cut them as he desires to let me fall upon our bed

they are ~~threats~~ \- threads dyed by blood orcabernet

he makes our kiss a bacchanal in both reds of Dionysus

 

he read me poetry once while i had him wrapped in me

he said to me ovid’s words in a sweet hexameter so clean

he screamed as we finished together some form of “καθαίρω”

he meant “i am cleaned” but in fervor he could not recall how

nor could i speak any greek but the primal one in my chest

 

i cannot wait much longer to see him again

just as the hermit poets grasped to see their mistresses

i only want his poisoned embrace on my throat

only sickened by how badly it is needed

as if i were hating an oasis in the desert 

we only hate food when we have it no longer

 

cold dead earth take me

love is far too dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> i’m considering posting a small essay in the style of woolf i wrote for my ap english class (after i turn it in because goddess forbid my teacher finds this writing that i do) so that may be in the foreseeable future


End file.
